Becoming a Lannister
by BeautifulDayDreams
Summary: Jaime Lannister gets arrested by Robb Stark but doesn't meet Brienne, he meets another woman, Ava, a healer and a Northerner. They will go to King's Landing together. When they arrive Jaime is released from his vows and becomes Lord of Casterly Rock. Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I decided to post the first chapter of my fanfic today. I wanted to apologize because I know I'll have a lot of mistakes, but I don't speak english, I'm writing this to improve my language (so please don't be mean). Also I swear to not abandon this Jaime/OC fic..._  
Oh, and this first chapter is the worst one. So read a few before judging the whole fic.  
_Disclaimer : I don't own 'A song of ice and fire' or 'Game of Thrones'._

_.:._

Jaime was escorted by three warriors from the North after his conversation with Robb and his mother. Once he arrived, he saw that every one stood there, warriors, maesters, healers... They all were there, with stupid smirk on their face. Only a few people didn't wear those smiles. Among them, a woman who was tall, thin and most of all, beautiful. She was looking at him with atonishment and once she met his gaze, she hurried to watch Catelyn Stark.

"Get him a cage," Robb said to a warrior.

"I know he is our hostage Robb, but he must remain healthy until we arrive to Kings Landing, I think that a healer should check him", Catelyn protested. "My Lady Ava, guide him to your room and treat him he must remain isolated or some of us will want to behead him".

Ava was the tall pretty woman that wasn't smiling when he arrived, she gave Catelyn a bow, looked at the Kingslayer and began to walk to the opposite side. They arrived in front of her tent and one of the three men said "My Lady, we will wait out there, if there is any problem, call us". She nodded, smiled to them, and got in.

"Sit on the bed, Ser" she said with a cute little voice.

"Ser?" Jaime asked. "You're very polite, you can call me Kingslayer if you want," he said with irony.

He sat on the bed and she smiled, coming near him with her cures. She began to slowly wash the blood on his face and managed to fix the cut he had on his forehead. Her touch was soft and gentle. She explained what she was doing to him and he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful moving lips. Cersei, he thought like each time he found another woman pretty.

"Have you got another problem, Ser?" she asked nicely.

"Another cut. On the leg, near the cock" he said in a dynamic tone.

He understood his choice of words chocked her because he could swear he saw red on her cheeks. She really was embarassed. She tried to take his pants off but she has not the strenght to lift him, he was too heavy for her.

"Please stand up," she said shyly.

He stood and for a moment, they were in front of each other looking one another intensely. Cersei, he thought. He was half a foot taller than her. She bend down and he watched her taking his pants off. He sat and she looked at the cut without a word. He could see that she had a matter.

"I need to, well, you'll have to... Ser, please take your... your smallclothes off, I need to see the whole cut," she desperately struggled with the words. She took a sheet and gave it to him "Use this to cover yourself with, Ser".

"It doesn't bother me if you see me," he said amused.

"It bothers me," she said quickely seeing him get naked. "Cover yourself," she ordered as she turned her back to him. She wanted to slap him when she saw his deep smirk.

"You can turn, my Lady," he mentioned with a smile.

She turned slowly to check if he was covered and once she saw that he was, she began to clean his leg covered in blood. She took a few steps back and took two little pot with healing cream in it. Once more, she explained the powers of the creams and she began to apply some on the knight's leg. It really was near his manhood and she felt shy her hands were almost trembling. He suddenly caught her hands with his knotted ones and he got her closer to him. He laughed at her blushing cheeks. He could easily feel her embarrassement as their proximity. He knew that he had plenty of power on her, now, he smiled at that thought.

"Why don't you want to see the whole of me my Lady ? Are you scarred you could be decentralized by me, not be focus enough to heal me?" he asked smiling. She gave him a bad look and he answered to his own question "No, it isn't that; you are shy! You never saw a man, you are a maiden" he said with a triumphal smirk.

"Let go of me! Let me go or I call the gu..." She couldn't even finish her sentence when he abruptly kissed her. Damn, it feels good, Cersei. Jaime thought. She roughely tuned her head and tried to catch her breath. "Stop! Please, stop,"Ava screamed . He released her hands and asked smirking "Was it the first time someone kisses you, my Lady?"

"Yes" she answered shyly her confused gaze on her feet, she was both ashamed and furious.

Jaime got dressed, laughed and he stood up dominating her of half a foot. "You'll never forget me then, my Lady Ava" he said in an arogant way. And he kissed her again. Cersei. This time, her hands were free, and she could more easily push him away. "Guards!" she shouted her lips still on Jaime's. He stopped kissing her and looked at her with lust in his eyes, Cersei! The warriors came in and Jaime said "All right my Lady, I'll leave then. Goodbye, do not_ forget me_" he winked at her with his usual smirk and left her tent in a dynamic way.

Some time later, when she was alone in there, she softly touched her lips. She felt a strange emotion. Perhaps anger, or sadness, she didn't really knew... One thing was clear, she'll never forget him he wasted her first kiss, how an ass. She felt it, he was right, she knew that she would never forget her first kiss and the man that gave her, even if he didn't worth it.

Jaime was installed in his cage. When the night fell a few hours later, he thought about Cersei, Tyrion, his dad, his three bastards Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, he didn't really loved them because Cersei never allowed him to_ truly_ speak to them, but he still thought about them. Jaime wondered if he would ever see them again. He was tired. He sat in the most comfortable way he could and watched Robb's camp. He could see Ava's tent, he wasn't even at a quarter mile from her. He thought at her with a smile playing on his lips and he fell asleep.

.:.

_And don't hesitate to correct my faults (I hope I had not too much mistakes though). Have you some advice to give me ?_  
_Next chapter, after Catelyn and Jaime's two talks, after Jaime killed the Karstark boy and the escape..._

_I hope many people will read this and review :) See you later bye bye :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here I am, sorry, I had a lot of exams this week... I'll try to send those chapters sooner, but I can't promise one chapter a day... :) Sorry for the faults again.  
By the way, I wanted to thank BookWorm4479: thank you very much for your lovely review it really touched me :)

.:.

Ava was woken up soon this morning by her usual maid Lyna. She helped the healer to get dressed and left the tent, bringing her some food. Ava really liked her maid, she was a good and lovely woman. Sometimes when she wanted to talk, she knew that her maid will be there for her, listening to her with attention and giving her helpful advices. She came back her hands full of food.

"Thank you very, very much Lyna, come and sit beside me!"

Ava always hated highborns who treated their maids as slaves, she couldn't bear it. At least, they only were normal people, but they had not the chance to be born in a rich noble family. Every morning, after that Lyna brought food, she sat to the table next to her friend and broke her fast with her, speaking, laughing and enjoying as true sisters. Sisters that none of them had. Ava was the only remaning Kheiner, a house situated at the left side of White Harbor, the principal city and port of the North. She lost her people 5 years ago, during the White Knife's battle opposing her own House, the Kheiners, against the Lockes. She left her house to study herbal cures in The Neck for six moons and when she returned, everything was reduced into ashes. Lyna, was an only child bastard, and her father was a butcher and belonged to the House Karstark. Both of them Northerners.

"Ava, you should hurry to go outside, a new battle took place in the surrounding area this morning, this isn't pleasant to see..." They were so close that Lyna didn't even call her 'Lady Kheiner' or 'Lady Ava', it took 3 months to the healer to get rid of this unpleasant title.

She nooded and went out her tent after her maid. She was right, this was not pleasant to see, but this wasn't any different from other fights either. She healed five knights from slight sores and three from deeper injures and ran to a maester who needed help with a cripple boy, who didn't even seemed to be 13...

After they had finished with the boy, she looked around to see if someone else was injured, or if someone else needed help with an unwell person. No one seemed to need help so she returned across her tent to wash her hands but then she saw an old woman whose hand was badly cut. She ran toward her and she easily rescued with her healing creams.

"Lady Ava!" a voice called behind her. She turned immediately to see that ser Jaime Lannister had intercepted her. "Come please."

She took a few steps near his cage as he began to talk. "Lady Ava, your presence pleases me very much, I saw that you rescued an impressive number of people, you must be very experienced" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, shyly. The man was rather intimidating and she felt very uncomfortable with him, even if he was hold tied. "We all should thank you for saving us, especially me. Thank you." He added.

She sparsely blushed and answered quickely "You're welcome, Ser," and managed to go.

"Wait!" He called after her again, she turned, looking at him, "Did you thought of me afterwards... after the kiss?" he asked with a pronounced smirk on his face and winked at her.

She felt her cheeks warm up and widened her brown eyes. She abruptly turned and ran to her tent.

He let himself laugh when she left, such an innocent little girl. But with beautiful woman curves, face, brown eyes, black hair, and features. Cersei. He wondered how old she was.

Time passed and Ava was dining with her friend Lyna. She told her about Ser Jaime Lannister and her friend said: "Honey, the Kingslayer was out of King's Landing for weeks, I suppose he wants you to share his bed" she winked at her "or his cage!" She added with a laughter.

The healer blushed heavily at Lyna's words, it isn't possible, Ser Jaime just wants to have fun, to tease her, she thought, he isn't that type of man...

"Ah, sorry, I nearly forgot how sensitive you are about that," the maid said. "How a proper lady."

Lyna was 26 and has been bedded many times by her betrothed, and she didn't hesitate to say that she liked to be bedded, but she wasn't a whore at all. Ava, was 19 and wasn't married. She nearly got betrothed at 14 but begged her father to repulse the fatidical moment. Lots of men wanted her to be their wife because of her beauty, but she always refused. But now that her family and house was gone, she was completely free to marry whoever she wanted, and wanted to be wed when love came to her.

One night, few weeks later, lady Catelyn entered in Ava's room when she was studying a history book about wars and revolutions. "Sorry to disturb you my Lady Ava" she said.

The healer jumped off of her chair and bowed "Your Grace, don't worry I wasn't doing anything important."

Catelyn smiled at her and said "The Kingslayer requires you dear, he has been hurt."

She took some healing creams and beverages and got out of the tent. She joined the knight's cage and looked at him. "What happened ?" she asked her eyes widened by the state of his face. He was covered in blood and a huge cut formed to the temple.

"Lady Catelyn hit me," he said "with a rock." A smile was playing on his lips when he saw how much she was concerned by injured people. She knelt next to him, gave him milk of the poppey to drink and began to wash the blood on his face. He looked at her oppen mouth while she washed him ans fixed his cut. "You are beautiful darling" he said in a low and seductive voice. Cersei.

She didn't stopped, but blushed softly whispering a "thank you", "But this is called the milk of the poppey effect," she added smiling. "Why did she hurt you ?" she asked changing the subject.

"Her husband is dead, you know, and I wasn't very courteous..."

"Lady Catelyn is not a woman who loses her cool so." The healer said shooking her head.

"You are right" Jaime said "I confessed that I was the ne who pushed her son out of the window in Winterfell" he said dryly. She stopped healing him as she glanced to his eyes. WHY ? She managed to ask, but no sound left her dropped open mouth. "Can you keep a secret ?" He asked in a low voice. He was tied but she felt a strange sensation, as if even if he couldn't touch her, he held power on her. He didn't waited for her to answer and he only said "He saw us".

"Saw who ?" she succeeded to ask.

"Bran saw us, Cersei and I." He answered before falling into a long and deep sleep.

She understood what he was insinuated because she heard the rumors of the 'Queen and the Kingslayer' from Lyna and she felt disgusted, first how could he try to kill a little boy, and second how could he lie down with his sister ? So Eddard Stark was right, Joffrey is not the truthful King.

She kept that secret for herself. Milk of the poppey made him talk, and as a healer, she wasn't supposed to give those kind of secrets up.

She had heard that weeks ago, Ser Jaime Lannister killed the Karstark boy and his own cousin trying to escape. He had been brought back. Now, she didn't knew why, Lady Stark required her presence. She was studying another book that night when Lady Catelyn had sent her most loyal knight in her tent to ask her with a bundle full of cures and remedies. When she arrived, she saw that Lady Stark was with Ser Jaime and Ser Brien. She began to speak.

"You're leaving for King's Landing," she said "with them."

"Your Grace, I-I don't think that it's a good idea..." Ava started.

"Come on, you must follow your queen's orders!" said Jaime Lannister as he winked at her.

She knew that if she went to King's Landing with Jaime, he will kill her for her to not tell about what she knew. Panic rose along her spine. "Lady Stark, people need me here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry to send you down there, the Kingslayer requieres you, he says that he needs you..."

"Desperately" Jaime added with his usual smirk.

"Sorry Lady Ava," the queen regent said "but you're leaving."

She felt bad, she felt that very strange sensation again, him having all power on her. He will kill her, that was sure.

"Let's go!" said Ser Jaime enthusiastically.

.:.

Don't you dare Jaime ! ;) Sorry for the mistakes again. Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here is the third chapter! Sorry for the late update, but this week was very busy! But don't worry, there will be more updates soon ;) Tell me when I make mistakes please.

She was used to ride sidesaddle, but know, she had not the choice but to obey, and to be quick, so Ava had to ride sideways. She didn't felt well about this, it was very unconfortable and her calves were totally exposed because of her dress which was not suitable for that kind of activity, but she did not care, it was too dark in the night for the men to ogle at her legs' view. Ser Brien was at 10 feet in front of her and Ser Jaime was at 3 feet ahead. She was not used to ride in this manner, but she enjoyed it, because if men do it very well, why couldn't she ? She was always called feminist by her parents, especially by her father. Not in a bad way of course, in a teasing way. Her father was a funny man, and since his death she didn't laughed deeply again. She smiled, very often; and sometimes laughed at people's joke, but it was rather out of politeness. Her smiles never reached her eyes, which were full of sadness, no one but Lyna noticed and she was the only one who could see Ava _really_ smile or laugh. But this night, she felt rather anxious, she was scared. Scared about this man, Jaime Lannister because she was sure that he would kill her: he had confessed her that he was the Queen's lover and he had murdered that poor little Brandon Stark. Ava was certain that he would kill her, but the way he would was the question, that is why she was scared, she was scared that her death was not quick enough. Death, was not a thing Ava feared since that day if she had any reason to live, she would have, but she had no one. No mother, no father, no family and no home. Lack of home was the most painful thing for her: nowhere to go... A little orphan girl with no house, it was very pathetic.

"Worried about something, are we, my Lady ?", Jaime asked with an acute smile playing at his lips.

"None of your concern." she answered in a harsh tone. Ava was so deeply lost in her thoughts, she did not even notice that the golden knight wasn't even at a half-foot next to her, with a heavy gaze at her face. She was afraid but she wouldn't show him, he may kill her, but she will die _worthily_.

"What are you so afraid about ?" he asked with a mock concern, knowing the answer.

She stiffened, was she so _weak_ ? She couldn't even protect her thoughts and emotions from a stranger! She glared at him. He laughed and accelerated, leaving her behind.

Her horse was a white male, Ava decided to call him 'Sefid', like her eldest brother Edgar had called his white horse. She smiled at her brother's thought. He was so attentive and gentle, she could never forget him. She had three older brothers Edgar, Isaac and Ian, but she had no sister. She was confused when she saw that her brothers were training at swordfight, archery, or horse riding when she was told how to sit, eat, sing or play the harp properly. But she never complained: she knew that her activities were borring and useless, but she knew that she had to do it, for her mother. A real smile was now at her lips while the men began to stop after a couple hours of riding.

"Ahh, I see that you feel better, my Lady!" Jaime said with a little smirk. "I'm such a good remedy for problems!"

"No, Ser, you are the problem _itself_!" Ava said with a smirk.

"Too bad you can't _forget me_, my Lady." he said insisting on the words 'forget me'.

She glared at him, understanding his allusion.

"We will sleep here tonight," Ser Brien said.

As they dismounted their horse, Ser Brien began to settle, he build a fire, and fell asleep quickely. Jaime Lannister was tied to a tree but didn't sleep he was looking at Ava who was lying on the hard ground her eyes wide open. She knew she wouldn't sleep that fast, but nevertheless murmured her 'before sleeping' daily prayers.

"What are you praying for ?" the golden knight asked.

"I'm definitely not telling _you_," she answered harshly.

"Come on, no one will know. I'm good at keeping secrets; are you, my Lady ?" he saked with a raised brow.

She understood his innuendo and answered a little "Yes." that Jaime nonetheless heard.

"You didn't told those things I said under the 'milk of the poppy effect' did you ?"

"No." She answered gazing at his green emerald eyes. The muscles of his jaw relaxed. "Good," he said simply, "That is a good thing." She watched the starry sky as he continued to look at her beautiful face.

"How will you do it ?" she suddenly asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Quickely, please."

"What are you talking about ?"

"You know... How will you... How will you put an end to my days ?" she said facing him again.

Jaime raised his brows and his eyes widened. He threw his head back and let a true laugh escape his lips. She was confused and said nothing waiting for his answer.

"Mhh, I don't know yet," he answered with a smirk. She nodded and watched the ground. He was looking at her with an amused smile. "I am not going to kill you, my Lady, as long as you keep my secret, I _swear_ that I'll not harm you."

She looked at him and asked "But, but you told me that... Why don't you... I mean you must keep that secret... I-"

"You said you can keep secrets, so I decided to trust you, am I wrong ?"

Ava shook her head vigorously and he laughed again. "I guess I owe you something..." she said quietly.

He was going to refuse that offer, but then, he thought that it can be fun to play with her a little and he nodded with a smirk. She fell asleep a few minutes later, a weight off of her shoulders.

The sun was already up, it was hot. She decided to wake up, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jaime Lannister, looking at her skirt intensely, she looked down and saw that her it had risen to her hips showing her legs and a little part of her smallclothes. She blushed heavily and stood up arranging her clothes in rush.

"Good morning, beautiful" Jaime said winking at her.

"Good morning," she said with her head held high. She looked around to see the other knight but he wasn't here, and two horses were missing. Her Sefid, and Ser Brien's. "Where is Ser Brien ?" she asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up about an hour ago," Jaime said.

It was a confusing situation: Ser Brien wouldn't have left them alone. Even if it was to check something, he would have woken her up. And he left with two horses, that was really strange.

"Why didn't you woke me up?"

"And not being able to look at you for an hour? No way!" he said looking at the embarrassed woman's red cheeks with a little smirk on his lips.

"You know, you should untie me," Jaime's voice came "If he does not come, you're unprotected and someone may harm you. I can protect you." He said trying to stand up even if he was tied to the tree.

"I am no fool, I know that you will escape; besides I can protect myself, I don't need help, ou are supposed to be _our_ prisonner, _we_ must protect _you_ not the other way." she said unsure of herself. She knew nonetheless that he was right, she was totally helpless: if somebody came, she will get killed, and if she release the knight, he escapes and she will get killed when she is alone without him. "And I think we should wait for him, stay here until he comes back," she added.

"As you wish my Lady, but if you get attacked you'll not be able to protect yourself."

"And may I ask _why _I am not able to protect myself ? _You _can, why not _me_ ?" She asked bitterly.

"Come, I'll give you the answer!" he said.

She hesitated, but then she considered the fact that he was tied and he promised her to not kill her. She was at a few inches next to him, she thought that he was going to give her that answer, but they were looking at each other without a world. "Well, where's my answer?" she asked.  
Suddenly his arms wrapped her waist and both arms. He powerfuly tightened his grip while she tried to catch her breath. She tried to push him but he was too strong for her. She smelled very good, rosewater, iris and most of all: woman and the more she struggled the more her perfect scent rose. Her waist was slim and her breast was large, he was lucky that he could feel all that, he could feel her and he liked it. Cersei!

"Here is your answer, my Lady," he said with a smirk "if even a tied man without a sword can easily kill you, imagine what a free one with weaponry can do..."

"Le-et me g-go!" she succeeded to order. "Y-you promi-sed!"

He released her with a little laughter. As she uneasily caught her breath, he thought that she was rather a charming woman. He would like to know more about her, the only thing he knew now, was that she smelled good, she was beautiful, intelligent and he knew that this blush at her cheeks wasn't only because of the lack of oxygen she inspired; he bet she felt _that_ too.

"Are you completely mad ?" she asked without waiting for an answer.

"Will you untie me then, my Lady ?" Jaime asked. She glanced at him but he could see that she really considered the question. "Do you need me to show you_ how weak you are_ again ?" She didn't say anything, she was upset, he could see how much she was angry. But he had hurt her when he said that and a second later she became sad a real sadness was on her face (even if her eyes were always sad, he had noticed that). "I'm sorry my Lady, I shouldn't have said that, please accept my apologies," he said with a soothing gaze. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for the apologies, Ser, but you're right, I shall release you."

She freed him slowly, as if she was scared of what he could do when he would be free. But he just stretched. Once he was finished, she took a few steps back as he dangerously got closer to her. Her back met a tree and Jaime Lannister stopped getting closer, he took her small little hand and brought it to to his lips.

"Thank you, my Lady." he said before kissing the back of her hand.

So, here is the third chapter, did you like it ? I think the story evolves too quickely, what do you think about it ? My exams are over, do you know what that means ? More updates ! :D Monday, next episode of GoT *-* I'm sooooo excited! (yes you are living in countries where you have the chance to get the episodes Sunday, but we must wait one day further! :/) Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :P I think the next update is for tomorrow, but I'm not sure, so keep reading ;D Bye bye! :*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! :)  
I said that the updates will come sooner, and I wasn't lying ;) As always I wanted to thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing ;P Thanks to_ Bercelak_ for the very nice review ;)

Oh goshh I saw the 9th episode yesterday; I thought I would never stop crying, it was sooooo sad :/ Nevermind; here is some fanfic for us to forget our pain :p

.

"I don't believe he left like this, I am sure we should wait until he returns, Ser!"

"He is not, we have not seen him for more than three hours; he left." Jaime said.

"But, he swore to Lady Catelyn to return you to King's Landing! He said that he will free her daughters! He is a man with honour I doubt that he would have lied. Anyway, what does it change if we stay here a couple of hours more? Perhaps he's just hunting!" She was not even convinced of what she was saying, but she had a tiny piece of hope left in her heart and it was useful in those kind of situations. Ser Brien was not returning here, she knew that, but she was afraid, afraid to make the wrong decision. She always had people's life in her hands because she wass a healer, but this was a more complicated situation: Jaime could be killed, Sansa and Arya could be killed, she could be killed too and Lady Catelyn would be mad at her if she don't get her daughters back. And if they got caught by a northerner it would be worse because the King Robb Stark will punish them.

"My Lady we should go." he said again.

"Oh please let me think on my own! I just need to think about all of it and then I'll make a choice," she explained.

"You've been thinking about it for two hours! Can't we just leave and be over with all of this ? We both know that he's not coming back, wherever he is, whatever he does, he is not coming back!" he said with an annoyed tone, "Do you want to stay here the rest of your life ? Well I don't, so I'll take you with me, want it, or don't." he said firmly taking her by her arm to the horse.

"But, but we can't, we only have one horse, how can we go?" she asked while trying to escape his rough and hurting grip. Then, Jaime said a little bit disappointed: "I thought that you were a smart wench bu-" she pulled her free hand on his mouth so he couldn't finish what he had to say. "_Never_ call me wench again!" she said freeing her arm from him.

He looked quite confused but the knight nevertheless said: "I thought that you were an intelligent _Lady, _we are riding on this horse _together_."

"There is no way _I_ ride with _you_... And the horse is going to get tired," said Ava.

Jaime smirked at her and came a few feet closer as she took a few steps back, then he took her by the waist and lifted her up to sit on the horse. He sat behind her on the horse's back and murmured to her ear "Don't worry for the horse, my Lady." As she shuddered he trapped her in his arms in order to take the tether and asked in a mocking tone: "Are you uncomfortable ? I must confess that we are close to one another, but I like that, it's more _intimate,_ do you agree with me?"

"No!" She answered abruptly. She was grateful that he couldn't see the heavy blush painting on her face, "You know what, you are right! We will leave, but not together on this horse, stay here, I'm going to walk!" As she said that she tried to get off of the horse but Jaime did not agree, he wrapped his right arm on her waist an murmured "No, my Lady, it would not be proper, I know that you aren't really at ease with our proximity, but you must stay, _you_ will get tired and wouldn't bear it long."

She stopped struggling as she understood that he was right and sat properly. Jaime was surprised that she stopped that fast, he had thought they would have to argue once more, but she seemed to be smart enough to know when she had to listen to his advices. When they set off Jaime let a laughter escape his mouth and said "You know, your husband will be a lucky man, I personally always liked obedient women!"

She turned her head to glare at him and said "Don't mock me!" in an annoyed tone.

He smiled at her angry face, he could see how pretty she was in that position, brown eyes usually had nothing particular, but her's were engrossing, her eyelashes black and long, her skin was a soft golden unlike the other Northerners', and her lips were red, a beautiful red that suited her very well. Her hair was black, sparsely curled and came down to her backside. And her smell was the most bewitching smell in earth. Cersei, he thought again. Ava was a charming woman, but his thoughts belonged to Cersei. "I am not mocking you," he remembered to answer, "I am noticing." She turned her back at him without a word.

They rode for a few hours, it was tireding and slow. He tried hard to think of Cersei, but after the second hour of riding, after she threw her hair of off her shoulders to prison them in a braid, he noticed something, and could not think of Cersei anymore, yes Jaime could not let his gaze out of Ava's cleavage. He was taller so he had an exceptional view over her breast. He tried hard to think of Cersei but all he succeeded to think about was the healer's bare breast. He felt himself grow aroused and it seemed that she felt it too because she began to move to the front of the animal with an idea of what was going on but not sure of what it was... He jumped off of the horse and cleared his throat.

"My Lady, I think the animal should rest a bit, why don't we pause?" he saked awkwardly.

"Y-yes." she said, finally understanding her thoughts weren't wrong.

They rested near a lake. They both were sitting on the ground and looking away awkwardly. It was not the first time he was aroused by the healer, he already had felt that this morning when she was sliping her legs uncovered, but she had not notice of course. He finally broke the silence:  
"My lady, we should go to a village to steal some food."

"I agree." She simply answered, trying to hide her awkwardness. She couldn't even look at him directly on his eyes...

"I believe that this time you should sit on the horse and I will walk." He added. She nodded and let him lift her on the horse again. She whispered a 'thank you' and began to ride.

The more they get closed to the village, the more Ava felt bad. The sky was filled with grey clouds, and the weather was cold. When they crossed a little bridge they saw something on the ground, a body. A man's body in armor, lying on the stomach, dead. "Stay here." Jaime said getting next to the corpse. He knelt, looked at the man's face, stood up and concluded: "Ser Brien."

She dismounted and histerically asked: "What ? Are you serious ? You can't be! Are you sure ? What happened to him? Why is he.-" she stopped talking when she saw him take the dead knight's sword. Her blood ran cold when she realised that if he threatened her, she will not be able to run or to protect herself by dismounting the horse. She kept her gaze on him as he took a second sword. He came closer to her and she suddenly felt paralysed, she could not speak, she could not move, she could not breath: he was going to kill her. He had promised, she thought he lied.

"Don't worry my Lady, I promised to not harm you" he said with a little laughter, "Here, take this sword and try to wield it, you will need it to protect yourself." She felt so good and released after his words, he couldn't imagine how. He gave her the weapon and she first managed to take it with the right hand but it was far too heavy and she lifted it with both hands. It was still too heavy but she tried to swing it but it fell to the ground and Jaime laughed. "Yes, being a warrior isn't easy, but I'll teach you" he said. She didn't wanted to be taught the art of swordfighting, of course when she was younger she felt lesser than men because of the fact that she could not wield a sword but after becoming a healer, after seeing the damages caused by swords, she didn't wanted to learn. Although, she had not the choice, she had to protect herself now and the best way to protect herself was to be feared by the others. She nodded in agreement but nonetheless looked disappointed.

"What is it my Lady ? Are you not happy to learn something new ? Something helpful ? I know that it is different of the art of couture, but _this_ is useful." He said.

"I beg your pardon, Ser, what do you mean exactly ?" She asked. "You think that because I am a woman the things I have been thaught are useless ? I have not only learned to make dresses or to sing! Can I remind you that healing is more _useful _than fighting ? _We_, healers, come after _you_, warriors, and _we _fix the mess that _you_ have caused!" She was not used to lether that way, but Jaime Lannister was someone very special, very annoying.

He never saw her in that anger, she was really angry, _he_ made her really angry. He was not supposed to, but he found that situation funny and wanted to play with her a little. "And can I remind you that all the women aren't taught how to heal ? I don't even know why _you_ have been!"

"Because _I_ asked for it! Because _I_ wanted to be as useful as a man, because _I_ didn't wanted to be lesser than men, because of men like _you_!" she yelled.

"There are no men like me, only me." He answered smiling.

She glared at him and calmed down as she heard the sound of horses come to them. Twenty men on horses with Northerner's house banners, which she didn't recognised at first, were hiden behind the trees of the forest near the bridge and hold weapons. They looked dangerous but delighted. Jaime swung his sword and pointed them with it, and Ava tried to do the same, the tip of her sword bent to the ground. As they came closer, Jaime tried to conceal the healer behind him, in order to protect her.

"Be careful know, my Lady. You might cut yourself, those things are sharp." a laughter rose from the group of men and one of them added: "Our blades are sharp." House Bolton's words.

"We are fucked." Jaime said simply, looking at her.

Yes, she thought, they were fucked.

.

Finished! :D Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and _specially_ reviewing. It isn't anything for you but everytime I read a review, I suddenly become really happy, it helps me writing a lot! ;) Help me forget the red wedding and... review ? :p Till' next time, kisses, my lovely readers ;*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my beloved readers, I'm so sorry about the waiting I tried to work, but I was too lazy! :p Nevermind, exams and school are over so the updates will get sooner, this time, I promise! :D Vargo Hoat isn't there, for this passage I followed the storyline of the TV show, not the book. Oh no, season 3 of GoT is over, I feel empty now :/ Thanks to Bercelak again your reviews are really nice, I like it so much :). Thanks to chen, pandababii and all the guests too! :)

.

His back was pressed against her's. She could feel that he was much taller than she was just by the feeling of his back. They were riding the horse for one hour and her whole body was bruised, her legs and back could not bear this position anymore, but she had to keep her mouth shut or they would hurt them. The strings were attached too tightly, she remembered how roughly she had been tied to Jaime Lannister. The men responsible to do this weren't even looking, they did not care, instead, they were making fun of the two prisonners. They were lining the road singing, the whole men, she did not recognize the song, but it was something about a bear. A bear and a maiden. Anyway, she was too tired and bruised to care about the crude song these men were singing. They were silent the whole time, until Jaime, feeling concerned about the woman's treatment began to warn her.

"You know, being held captive isn't easy for a woman... Sometimes, men can be very cruel and they can do... terrible things to women. If they try to... rape you, don't resist, let them do and... Don't struggle, or it will get worse..." He could feel her muscles tighten. She did not except him to tell her that, and now, she was panicked. He felt a bit guilty to put this idea in her head, but he knew he had no choice but to warn her. "I'm sorry, but you may even be raped more than once." He felt her breathing become quicker and heavier and he added: "If you fight them they will kill you do you understand ? Let them have what they want, what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Ava asked rhetorically.

"Close your eyes pretend they're someone else..."

"It's not going to happen. No one is touching me. I don't agree, I don't deserve... this." She said her voice breaking. "If necessary, I'll make them kill me."

"Dying isn't the good solution," he said lying. Even Jaime, if he was a woman, would have prefered to die.

"What is then ? I don't care, I've got nothing left to live for..."

"My Lady, don't say that, you must live... Life gives you a hundred choices but death doesn't give you one."

She didn't answered and she thought, she thought about the life she would have had if she was still with the King in the North, if she was not initially with him, if her family was still alive... Yes none of this would have happen if they were here. Then, she thought about Lyna and she felt even sadder if it was possible. Her only _true _friend. She spent the entire time thinking about how she could escape, or how she would suicide. Until the leader spoke.

"Halt! We're stayin' here for the night, we'll settle here and most of us will go huntin'. I just need three or even two of you keepin' an eye on those two." he said, glancing at the prisonners.

They settled down in the middle of the forest -in a shabby and frightening place in the forest. Ava was tied to a tree as roughely as the other time as well as Jaime, who was tied to a tree a couple of feet in front of her. The two men sat near by the prisonners and managed to build a fire they were talking but she couldn't hear until they began to laugh.

"Hey, Kingslayer!" he said approching. She looked at Jaime as the muscles of his jaw tightened again. She had noticed it. Everytime someone, no matter who, called him that, he made this with his jaw, he was angry. But he never showed it otherwise. "My friend just there reminded me that a member of the Kings Guard wasn't allowed to have a woman," he turned his face to watch Ava, "it's weird that you travel with your little whore right here!".

When the healer heard those words she blushed and said quickely: "I am not his whore! I am not a whore at all!"

"Hush, _wench_!" the other man began as she flinched at his word, "_When men talk you keep your pretty little mouth shut._" He approched, knelt beside her and asked: "Who are you? Where are you from? How old are you? What's your work?"

"I am Ava of House Kheiner, from North, I am 19 and I am a healer." she told as the man asking questions laughed so hardly she thought he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Do you hear that Kort ? The bitch is a Kheiner!" the other one didn't even flinched, not understanding what his friend meant. As well as Ava and Jaime who was surprised at the girl's origines. He had not asked her so many questions even if they were quite close together during this trip. He had teased and annoyed her with words, with his kiss and fake caresses, he had made her blush, fight, even cry that night when she thought he will kill her, but he had not known her. I should have, he realised, she is a nice girl, he thought, but I didn't, and I'm afraid that now, that is too late.

"A Kheiner, Kort. _The _remaining one. This means that she is part of the house which has been _slaughtered_ by Lockes 5 years ago!" Jaime saw how tears began to possess her big eyes at the word slaughtered. "Our leader is a Locke!" Kort said understanding. "He'll have good fun with her" the other one said smirking at her. "Perhaps he will be generous and we will have fun with her too." He added with a wink in her direction before getting away to build the fire.

She looked at Jaime right after his words, her eyes scared and full of tears searching his for comfort, but she only saw worried green eyes watching her. This made her understand. This made her cry. At first she just let her tears fall, but the more she tried to stop them, the more she cried. After a moment she began to sob, softly, as she didn't want them to hear.

"Don't cry my Lady." Jaime spoke "Please don't cry." He was really sad about the girl's situation. Being raped wasn't easy for any woman, but the healer was a fragile 19 year old _girl_, andshe still was a maiden. He felt terrible for her, and he felt guilty too. _He_ was the reason she was here, if he had not forced Lady Stark to be with her she would not have been in any trouble. Why had he wanted her to be with him? He silently asked himself. Because he wanted to be sure his secret was kept by a _silent woman_, because he wanted to mock her... He liked teasing her so much. Why ? He asked himself again. He didn't even know... Perhaps for her blushing cheeks ? Perhaps for her annoyed gaze ?

She slowly ended her sobbing after she saw his sad gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Ser" she said in a low and unsure voice.

"You are sorry ?" he asked in a whisper. "You are a fool!" he said harshly as her eyes widened. "_I_ mocked and annoyed you, _I_'m the fucking reason you are here... _I_ am the reason you'll be raped until you fucking bleed, and now _you_ are sorry ? Damn you're a bloody fool!" he said as her mouth fell open.

She felt many emotions: anger, sadness, shock, fear and concern... She felt bad about him feeling so guilty. But in a certain way, he was right. She sadly smiled at him and said: "I don't want you to think think that... I don't want you to feel guilty, it's alright, really. Once they try to drive me away to... r-rape me; I'll steal a knife and put an end to my days before anything could have happen."

"And do you think this makes me feel less guilty ?"

She did not answer. She looked down at the ground and tried to relax.

A few minutes later, all the men were back after their hunting. They cooked some rabbit for the two prisonners and after they had eaten the leader, Locke, approached. "I heard that you were a Kheiner, I'm a Locke. My House defeated yours 5 years ago, but you knew that. I thought that you were all dead. No one informed me that such a good looking one was alive. I'll take the pretty bitch first, and you can finish her once she is wet. What do you think of that? Every member of your fucking house is now ashamed."

Lockes men began to approach her and untie her. She struggled a lot and tried to see which one of them had a sharp weapon, but it seemed that they had left them near the fire.

"My Lord," she started "Lady Stark ordered me to take Ser Jaime Lannister to King's Landind, she-"

"Lady Stark is a traitor bitch, and she ordered that he goes to King's Landing, not you."

The men started to bring her in a dark spot behind thick trees, at least it was not in front of everyone... She surprised herself to think. What ? No! No one will rape her! She began to fight and struggle as she never had in her whole life, she screamed, tried to punch them and they responded. She was caught by three men, one of them gave her a punch in the stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her belly and screamed. She nevertheless continued to fight them, she kicked them with her feet as one of them grabbed her legs. She understood she was not able to fight them or even to kill herself so she felt herself become crazy. She started to cry. As she felt them move behind the trees she screamed so loudly she thought that her throat will break. But she continued to struggle as much as she could.

Jaime saw all of that mess. Everytime she screamed he wanted to scream too. He felt so bad for her, she was being beated by three strong men, a young 19 year old girl, defenseless in front of three men, soon four, Locke had not joined them yet. A delay, he thought.

"You do well know that the girl is a Kheiner. The remaining one. One Lord will certainly pay for her. She has no father, no brother she does not dispose of her claim. There is certainly a highborn who would want to marry her. Marry the key of Khein Harbor, biggest port after White Harbor in the North. You know that Lannisters offered gold to Lockes to crush Kheiners, to finance the weaponry, because they hated them, imagine how much my father will want one of his nephews to wed her... And look at her pretty face! Yes, surely a Lord will pay for her... But that is if she remains virtuous. Yes, who will want a dishonored wife ? Such a waste, you could have bought ships, lands, a lot of things with that gold" Jaime explained to Locke.

"Bring the Kheiner bitch here!" Locke ordered to his men after a few seconds.

Ava had been brought back and tied to her tree, powerless, tired of struggling and of screaming. She looked at him in a confused way. And he could swear he saw her whisper a 'thank you' before resting her head against the tree. She heard Jaime and Locke discuss, but she didn't listened; she was too tired, she only heard a few words like: 'bread, father, gold, hungry' but she couldn't tell what the topic was. She opened her eyes to see that he was untied and they led him where they were. Suddenly, they threw him down and Locke threatened him with a big knife, as big as a sword.

"You think you are the smartest man there is? And everyone alive has to bow in front of you huh ?" Locke asked leaning the half knife, half sword to Jaime's eye. Ava was paralysed by shock, and fear.

"My father." Jaime began.

"If you get in any trouble all you've got to do is say 'my father', and that's it, all your troubles are done... Have you got something to say ? Your nothing without your daddy! Your daddy ain't here, never forget that." He said pretending to get away. "Here; this should help you remember!" He added suddenly lowering his sword to the trunk Jaime was slouched on, chopping Jaime's hand off.

At that time, she wasn't capable to tell who screamed the louder, Jaime or herself.

.

Yeay, sorry, I know :/ But I wanted to show (later) that even if Jaime lost the most powerful part of himself, he still is a strong and powerful man. Next chapter is a bit dark sorry, but it's about Jaime's thoughts :/ Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love to read your nice reviews :) So, good bye then, until next time (soon, I promise)! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful readers! Here is the new chapter sorry for the errors again! I wanted to post it yesterday, but my computer is an old one and I don't always have the choice... Anyway I wanted to thank _Nemu-Chan, _merci beaucoup j'étais très heureuse de lire ton commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir, mon anglais n'est pas très très bon, mais j'essaye :).

.

She thought that she was about to faint. Struggling wasn't easy at all, she felt tired, her body was bruised, she had a headache and her throat was dry and damaged from having screamed so much. Jaime had been maimed, he lost his hand. They chopped his hand off... She couldn't believe it. After all of this, she really considered that fainting was a good solution to rest a bit; but she didn't she tried to resist as much as she could because she couldn't let him suffer alone. She was not a bad person and she wasn't egocentric at all. His screams were killing her from the inside. And most of all, she knew. She remembered the moment after the men tied her to the tree again, her virtue in tact, the disgusted look that Locke gave her and Jaime's relieved one made her understand that she was free because Jaime managed it. And she even whispered a 'thank you' to him. He had saved her, now it was her turn.

"Please! Let me check him! He is in danger!" she yelled at the group of men.

"Shut up! We don't care. He is in danger ? Better!" Kort said. She considered his words and realised that Kort wasn't a smart man at all. He just was a stupid brute.

"Don't you ever think ? If he dies because he lost too much blood, or because an infection, who will pay for him ? Who will pay for a dead body ? You will get no reward, nothing! But that is if you didn't already lost what you might have won by selling him unharmed!" She yelled again. Locke looked at the healer and ordered his men to untie her and bring her to Jaime.

"If you try to escape, this time I won't be merciful, you'll be punished, as you deserve to be." He warned her. She nodded her head quickly and obediently, only thinking about Jaime's pain.

She ran to him, he still was in the same position: he knelt in front of the tree trunk, he was looking at his hand with his wide emerauld eyes and his mouth was wide open too, his breathing quick and heavy, she knew that it was from shock and pain. But mostly from shock. She knelt beside him and began to talk, very quickly to Locke's men.

"I need you to unchain him! Bring me some alcohol and a piece of cloth or something! Hurry!" Her voice was shaking as she gave her orders.

Kort began to unchain Jaime who screamed from pain again. This was heartbreaking for Ava. She roughely pushed Kort's hands from the golden knight and managed to free him herself. She tried to move very slowly and to make her touch the softest she could. It was still hurting him, but not as much as it should have. All of Locke's men went eating near the fire again. She couldn't believe that: they just maimed a man, cut his hand off, and left because they had not ate and drank enough, she could feel her blood boiling in her veins.

"Any alcohol?" she asked nervously the group of men. Locke threw a flask in her direction. "Wine. And use it well, I don't like to waste my precious wine" he said. She grabbed and opened it clumsily. She made Jaime drink half of the bottle for him to get more relax, of course if she had brought milk of the poppy everything would have been easier. Her shaking hands managed to pour the content of the bottle on his right wrist to desinfect his skin and veins. He screamed. His scream was so loud and full of pain that she wanted to cry. She was a healer, she heard people scream a lot, but she always gave them milk of the poppy and they get calm; hearing people suffer was something Ava could not bear.

"Any cloth ?" she asked again. This time she get no answer, they weren't even paying attention. The healer looked at the exhausted man beside her: his eyes were red, he was sweating and his breath was abnormally rapid; she wanted to heal him, to release him from his pain but without a cloth she couldn't even stop his circulation. She tried to tear the bottom of her skirt up but she was not strong enough plus the fact that her gown was a northerner one: thick and solid to protect against the cold. He observed her and understood what she desperately tried to do. He ran his left hand toward hers and tore the bottom of her dress for her. She began to encircle his wrist with the cloth and tied it very tightly. She hung the cloth's unused side to his neck, keeping his arm close to his chest. She couldn't do anything else because of the lack of equipment, but what she already done meant a lot for him. Their eyes met, exchanging a discrete thanking, for want seemed hours to them. Her eyes were sad and worried while his were desperate.

She wrapped his left arm around her neck and tried to lift him up. He stood up by himself and overwhelmed her with all his weight when she managed to bring him to the initial tree where he's been tied to. She sat in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes. "Is the pain endurable ?" she asked him in a concerned tone. He nodded his head, but he was not assured that it was true.

"The bitch has finished with the Kingslayer! Shall I bring them some food ?" Kort asked Locke who nodded with a nasty smile playing on his lips. He approached Jaime and tied his right hand to his neck before laughing.

The food was brought to them and they had Ava's hands tied together. She ate a few fruits they had picked on the road and a little bit of rabbit they hunted. She had not eaten for almost 2 days. Jaime was eating too, but without haste, he sat there, watching the ground, without any word.

"Ser?" she began to spoke. "I-I wanted to thank you. I know what you have done for me, I know that you helped me, I am very grateful. And I also wanted to... I wanted to say that... I'm sorry for your hand."

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me."

"Well, it was nothing, anybody would have done the same..." she said.

"No," he added with his exhausted and weak low voice, "if you weren't here, I'll certainly be dead."

They exchanged the same gaze as a few minutes ago, but this time her eyes were full of tenderness. He gave her a sad smile and she nodded softly. The group of men behind them extinguished the fire and snoring noises began to rise.

.

They were riding for one hour. Jaime's horse was in front of her's and she watched all of his movements to see if he felt well. At this moment she noticed that he was leaning to the right.

"He is going to fall! He is going to fall of his horse someone help him!" Ava said quickly to the men.

And Jaime fell down. Right in the mud. He moved to kneel on the ground and asked for water. Kort approached him and poured all of the water on the knight's head, raising the general hilarity. Then, Locke gave him another flask to drink.

"I don't think I've ever seen a man drink horse piss that fast..." he said smirking as Jaime hurried to vomit.

She was looking at him with sadness and concern before she spoke: "Stop this! Please stop this!" And everyone looked at her with surprise.

"It seems that the bitch feels concern about the Kingslayer's treatment... " Kort began before Jaime suddenly stole a man's sword. He began to swing it toward the six men standing in front of him. He defeated two of them, even if he had not his swordhand, but the remaining ones hit him to the ground.

"Stop! Stop this madness! Please, stop!" Ava repeated. She tried to get off of the horse, but fell on her knees. She found the bravery to stand and ran to him. She knelt beside him and lifted him up with her tied hands. She begged Locke for some water that he gave against his will. She made him drink the whole bottle before cleaning his face with her sleeves and lifting him up.

"Poor Kongslayer... The only shield he has now is a weak little wench..." a man in the group said before they all started to laugh at his mean comment.

He sat on his horse and, this time, Ava decided to ride beside -not behind- him. After a couple of hours, they finally made their way to Harrenhal and when the gates opened, the two prisonners were thrown to the ground roughly.

"Lord Bolton, I give you the Kingslayer."

Roose Bolton came to the prisonners, looked at Jaime's hand suspended to his neck and his gaze turned to Locke. He understood that he was the one who maimed the knight and glared at him. Then, he looked at the healer curiously.

"Ava Kheiner... The remaining one. She's the Kingslayer's personal whore." Kort said smirking.

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled at him. "I'm just a healer, my Lord." she spoke to Roose.

"Sorry for the mistreatment my Lady, Ser. From now, you are under my protection, no one will harm you." Bolton promised.

"Lord Bolton. Any news from King's Landing?" Jaime asked.

"Not any important matter. Your brother and sister are alive and well." The lord answered as Jaime's face relaxed. He is happy for Cersei, Ava thought, his one true love... She was a bit disappointed in a certain way, but she refused to recognize that she felt this. "Ser Jaime doesn't seem to be well... Take him to maester Qyburn." Bolton ordered.

"Lady Kheiner." Jaime said looking at her. At this moment she felt very bad, she felt her heart tighten in her cheast, he is about to go away from me, he is saying goodbye... She thought painfully. After all that they passed through, Jaime was now a sort of friend to her. They had not talk very much or even laugh, but his situation concerned her, and they saved each other's lives. "Come with me to the maester... Stay." She was surprised when he finished his sentence and let a smile appear on her face, a real smile, that reached her eyes and revealed a pretty dimple on her right cheek. Her smile is something extraordinarily beautiful, he thought, and he returned a smile to her.

.

They are safe now (if somebody can be safe in Westeros...) So, next chapter: healing Jaime with Qyburn and … the bath scene! ;D ← but not with the same sad ending ;). What did you thought about this new chapter ? Reviews help me to write faster, but also better. What do you think about their relation ? Is that too fast ?(I'm worried because I think it evolved to quickly...). I also wanted to ask you something: you know, Jaime is my favourite character (I think this is obvious ^^) and I read a loooot of fanfics about him... One day, I read something about him and an OFC (an older Stark daughter) and I don't remember the title :( I'm so sad cause this was so great! Help me finding it please! It was about an OC Stark girl who was forced to marry him because of King Robert I remember that they had married in Winterfell and there was a strange wedding costume: they had cut their hands and drank each other's blood... ? If you know what I am talking about, please help me find it ! :( [Thanks for listening :p] And again thanks for following, favouriting, reviewing and of course, reading! Until next time then! Byyye :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my beloved readers, here is the new chapter! :) I wanted to thank _Nemu-Chan_ again, your comments are really nice thank you very much! And I found the fic I was talking about, it's called _Juxtaposed_ (by Lady Fountainhaed). Thank you for reading, enjoy!

.

She followed him into a shabby little room, there was not much fourniture only a bed, two chairs, a desk, and a few shelves where healing potions and herbal cures were exposed. Jaime sat on the chair in front of the desk and she lit some candles before sitting next to him. Even if there was a little window, Harrenhal was a dark place, the room needed more light. They waited a few minutes in silence before the door burst open, then a dark haired man came in.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Lady Kheiner! I'm lucky to meet you two!" He said with a little smile on his lips.

"Apologies, I haven't got the pleasure... You are?" the healer asked.

"Maester Qyburn to serve you, my Lady." he answered with the same smile.

"Maester ? Where is your chain ?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"They released me from it. They found some of my experiences too bold." he answered.

She didn't understood what he meant but she stood up and let the maester have her chair. He thanked her, and asked: "They say that you're a healer. Can you help me with Ser Jaime ?" without any hesitation she answered "Of course I will." He nodded his head with his familiar little smile.

He began to remove the cloth on Jaime's wrist, before he studied the wound. He asked Ava to take some ingredient on the shelves, among them, milk of the poppy.

"No milk of the poppy." Jaime said firmly.

"But milk of the poppy is necessary to ease the pain, you should..." Ava began before he quietly reminded her what had happen the last time he had drank some. She remembered and nodded obediently. Qyburn was watching them and he caught their little understanding look, but he still insisted on giving him the potion.

"They will be pain" Qyburn said to Ava, trying to convince her to force him.

"I'll scream." Jaime answered.

"Quite a bit of pain," the maester added.

"I'll scream loudly." The golden knight insisted.

Qyburn looked at Ava to get an aswer, but she wasn't watching him, since the Kingslayer had warned her a few minutes ago, her gaze was fixed on the floor and she waited for other instructions silently. The maester and Ava began to discuss medical matters and she seems to agree with his program, she even gave him advices.

"My Lady, I'm impressed by your knowledge, it's uncommon to see a women who is that smart." Qyburn said.

Jaime almost laughed at her glaring toward the man in front of her. He was watching them since the beginning of their talk. Jaime Lannister was a clever man, he was very rational, but he did not understand the debate between them. He was unfamiliar with herbal cures and other medicines, but like Qyburn, he was rather impressed by the woman in front of her. There she was standing, she was tall, thin and graceful. She was smart, nice and beautiful... He wondered why she had not a husband, she was 19 and her belonging to the House Kheiner was useful, she could be a good match.

Qyburn began to nurse Jaime as he screamed. He screamed so loudly that Ava left the room, she gave no explanation and ran to the door, under the bewildered look of the maester. But Jaime knew. He knew how sensitive she could be, he had noticed it during their travel. When she treated him, everytime he had screamed, she had stopped her motions, closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to ease his pain. The maester continued, and, one stir from the maester and this scream took all his remaining strenght away from his body and he fainted.

.

When he opened his eyes he took a few minutes to recognize the place. He was lying on the bed, confused and hungry. He scanned the room and saw her, Ava. She was asleep on the chair next to his bed, she still was in the same dirty dress and her dark hair was covering half of her relaxed face. He tried to sit on the bed ,too quickly, and his headache slowed his movement and a wet cloth fell from his forehead. She woke when she heard his groans of pain and she smiled to him.

"It's nice to see you smile again, my Lady." he said as she blushed softly. "How long have you been... how long have I been unconscious ?"

"I believe it lasted two days, Ser," she answered touching his forehead with her backhand "Your fever is gone, that's a good point. I'll let you rest then. I'll call for maester Qyburn to check your health."

He nodded his head and waited for the maester to come once she left. He came a few minutes after and studied Jaime's wound briefly before speaking "Don't worry, everything goes well... I suggested to the Lady Kheiner to amputate your arm, but she didn't seem to agree... She's very talented in the art of healing, she's an intelligent woman." Jaime smiled widely. "She cares for you. Lady Kheiner waited for you to wake up for two days, she did not left the room after you fainted. The Lady fed you with water and honey and she gave you every medicine."

Jaime was very surprised, he did not think that she was so concerned and worried about him. He promised himself to thank her when he sees her. _She will be a good and devoted mother_, he thought.

"Lord Bolton wants to dine with you and Lady Kheiner, you better take a bath, there is clean clothes for you downstairs."

.

He entered the dark place escorted by two men. Ava was in the tub washing herself and singing until she saw him come, she stopped humming and began to watch him curiously. The men took his shirt off and he began to undo the strings of his trousers before sending them away. Jaime's pant fell on the floor and Ava hurried to look somewhere else.

"What are you doing ?" she asked wrapping her legs in her arms to hide herself from the man, dangerously approaching. "You don't... No! I-Is there another tub ?"

"This one suits me fine." he said entering in the water.

She immediately cowered herself in the corner of the tub and closed her eyes, ashamed, waiting for him to finish and to go. He could feel her shyness and nervousness, so he felt half guilty half amused. He felt the amusement he had when he teased her before, again. He remembered the first time he saw her and kissed her, just to annoy her and for his own fun, he remembered when he tried to close the space between them the first time they were riding together, for the same reasons. He liked teasing her in those situations, he liked seeing her cheeks blush and hearing her stuttering.

"I can see that my nakedness makes you uneasy... Come on, after everything we have shared ? I have never seen a woman as shy as you. Maiden or not... But don't worry, you can wash yourself, I won't look. Or perhaps I will, I'm not sure yet." He said smirking as she glared at him.

"Please, I am almost finished I just need you to leave to join you outside. Be quick please, Ser." she said shyly.

"Ser ? Always polite. I believe you're the only one to be that courteous with me. The other ones... They all despise me... 'Kingslayer', 'oathbreaker', 'man without honor'..." He bagan to tell her, but he stopped a few seconds, asking himself if he was ready to tell someone, to tell _her_ the truth, and he was. "Do you know what the wildfire is ?" he asked her. She nodded her head waiting for him to continue. "The Mad King was obsessed with it. He loved to watch people burn, he burned anyone who was against him. Before long, half the country was against him. Aerys saw treators everywhere... So he asked his pyromancers to burn all the city down. He wanted me to bring him my father's head. And before he ordered those wishes, before the messages were carried, I slew him."

Her eyes met his as he narrated the story, she was shocked. Why did he let people call him those names ? He saved everyone, he made an heroic action, he should have been rewarded! They must thank him, he must be Hand or something...

"But why don't you tell them ? Why do you let them degrade you ? It is so unfair, you must be thanked by everyone!" she said. Ava had a quiet temperament but when it was about injustice she could not control herself, she showed all her fury abruptly. He smiled at her words, so innocent and sweet, he thought.

"My Lady, it is not like this. It is more complicated."

She looked down at her knees and said "Nothing is fair."

"Now, my lady. Tell me about you... Tell me about your past, your family, _who are you Ava Kheiner_ _?_"

She remained silent for a few minutes while he began to wash himself, but still looking at her. She usually was a quiet woman, she kept no secret but she always hid her feelings from the others, it was her only shield. She had lost everything, the only thing she had was the property of those feelings, but, now, she choosed to open the thick doors of her mind and heart to the man in front of her, Jaime Lannister.

"My past, my childhood... It was beautiful. I had three brothers, and we always played together. I loved my family so much. My brothers were older than me, I saw them become men, they were the pride of our House, good swordfighters, good archers: real men... My parents were really happy to have a daughter, especially my mother, but I could feel that the villagers and the workers treated me differently from my brothers, and soon I understand why: because I was a girl. I thought it was really unfair and wondered why we had not the same treatment, and I sometimes rebelled, but my mother explained that as a lady, I must act like one. I became an obedient little Lady, learning needlework, singing, playing the harp; only for my mother, I wanted her to be proud... But I did see that the things that were taught to men were more usefull and I didn't wanted to feel as if they were superior. I asked my parents, to let the maester teach me the art of healing. I wanted to become a maester, but of course, women can't be... So I decided to be as talented as the maester himself, if it wasn't even more, but, as a healer... When I was 14, when I bled, they told me to forget that all because they found a husband for me. I begged my father to let me one more year to study herbal cures in The Neck and I thought that when I would come back, he would have forgotten everything, that I would not be prisonner of a husband... But when I came back, everything, my home, my people, my parents, everything had turned into ashes..." she explained with sadness.

"I'm really sorry, my Lady... What did you do after that, where did you live?" Jaime asked, deeply concerned.

"I went to Winterfell. Lady Catelyn was really nice to me and the Starks were the only family supporting the Kheiners during the war... I-I heard you when you told Locke that Khein Harbor was the biggest port after White Harbor, you knew it wasn't true... You knew Khein Harbor did not exist anymore... I will always be thanful, what you done for me was indescribably nice... But I heard when you said that some Lord will like to buy me, was that true? " She asked nervously.

"Probably, I think so. Especially a House who was against yours, during the war, to end the Kheiner bloodline, both in the battlefield, and in a marriage."

She sadly nodded her head looking down at her knees again. He was sad for her too, now. After her confidence he could feel what she felt, he could understand her, now... But he said nothing more and decided that he was done teasing her for today, he was finished washing himself, he stood up and he went out of the bath leaving her alone. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushing. He smirked at that but said: "Don't worry, my Lady, I'm done teasing you for today." He grabbed his clothes and walked to the door and added before leaving "And, I forgot to say! Qyburn told me about your attention during my illness... Thank you very much Ava."

.

I hope that you liked that chapter, next one: after the meeting with Bolton... ;D  
Thank you for reading, favourite-ing, following and reviewing! I love you all ! See you soon for the next chapter! :))


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, I wanted to update sooner, sorry, but I had a lot of friends to see... But from now I promise that I will try to update sooner. And sorry to disappoint you but in my story, I don't want to write the bear thing... Thanks to my reviewers again,_ Nemu-Chan_ (the relationship between them will turn into love soon ;)) and _ Jeka Guerreiro07_ (thank you for the pm :))..

.

They were riding for a few hours and this time, Ava was more comfortable and knew her body would not get bruised, thanks to the more suitable saddle they gave her. Riding sidesaddle was a blessing, no, Ava was never a good horsewoman and will never be. It was not the only thing she get from Lord Bolton, he gave her a purple southern gown as well. After the long and boring dinner, Roose decided to send Jaime to King's Landing who insisted that the healer went with her after having pronounced the words "Don't worry Lord Bolton, a Lannister always pays his debts". She did not like the idea of 'being sold' to someone, but she didn't complain because the place where she was going was the one she had to go, to realize Lady Catelyn's desire... She thought about that, what would happen once he would be there? How was she going to bring the girls back to their mother ? Will she be escorted ? But she had not any answers, I will think about it later, she thought. The trip wasn't unpleasant because Jaime was there too. Now that they were closer to each other, she felt safer with him, she knew that he was not a danger and she knew that he will protect her from it. She looked at him for a few seconds, noticing how much handsome he was even with his beard, his hair was a bit messy, but the soft golden curls were still beautiful as his emerauld eyes were, fixed on the horizon.

"You can't even stop watching me... This is so flattering" Jaime said suddenly breaking the silence they both were in; the other men being talking and singing.

If they did not become so close together she would have blushed, but now she only smiled when his gaze met hers. "I'm pleased to have flattered you, ser." she replied in the same teasing tone, as she looked in front of her.

"Please my Lady, continue. I didn't meant to disturb you while you were so delighted by what you were looking at." he said as she allowed herself to chuckle, gazing at him again.

"I'm very excited to see King's Landing!" she said flighty "I have heard a lot about this place, they say it is the most beautiful place in the world, is it true ? And you... you must be so happy to see your family!"

He nodded his head with a smile, he prefered her like this, smiling, laughing and flighty. She was much more beautiful this way, even if her coldness had its own charism... "Yes, I am glad to see my family again." he said.

"Queen Cersei..." she said quietly. He nodded and looked away, it was true, he was happy to see his sister again, but not as much as he would have a year ago, or even a few months ago. He knew his love for her had diminished a little, he didn't loved her as he once did, as a lover, the woman who shared his life, but now as a sister... He was confused by the change of his feelings toward her, but he kept convincing himself that when he would see her again, his old feelings will return.

She regretted what she just said because of the sad look on his face. She regretted it because now, it had reminded her that he loved her very much, and she could not help but feel a bit jealous, but she did not love him though, she knew it.

"I'm happy to lead Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to their mother," she added, avoiding the last subject, "They will be reunited together again, I hope that I will see this moment!" her eyes brightened as her lips showed a large smile revealing the dimple of her right cheek.

Jaime looked at her again and smiled at her kindness, he began to understand the reason why his love for Cersei diminished...

.

The more they approached King's Landing, the more the landscape became green, instead of grey.

As the maester was healing Jaime he explained the reason why he didn't wore his chain. The experiences that he performed on living people, how he studied disease by condemning innocents to death. Jaime thought that this was really horrible. He imagined a poor helpless woman having her belly ripped open. Gladly, Ava was too far to hear the man's words, Jaime believed that she would have fainted. The golden knight didn't hesitate to show how much disgusted he was and openly blamed Qyburn.

"How many man have you killed my Lord ?" the maester asked. Jaime considered the question and shook his head to show that he had no idea. "Fifty ?" Qyburn insisted. "One hundred ?" he asked as the knight shook his head again. "Countless."

"Countless has a nice ring to it..." Jaime said with a little smirk. This word made him feel powerful. He knew that he should have been ashamed in a certain way, but he couldn't help but feel strong... Everytime he killed a man, he felt nothing more than power on the battlefield, but when he came back home and thought about the life that the man perhaps had, wife, children... He felt a bit guilty. But it is how war works, the man that he killed would not have spared him either... His thoughts were cut by the maester's voice, he watched him as he asked his last question wearing a little smirk on his face.

"And how many lives did you saved ?"

"Half a million," he replied immediately "the population of King's Landing."

The maester gave him a questioning look, but Jaime didn't say anything. He did not want whole Westeros to know this story and to pronounce the word 'Kingslayer' with pity. He was Jaime Lannister, the Golden Lion of the most prestigious House of the Seven Kingdoms, no one pitied _him_. The only people who knew were Cersei, his sister and lover, and Ava, this confusing mysterious pretty woman. He gave the man a little smile and looked at Ava. She was thirty feet away, gently stroking her horse and whispering to his ear. He couldn't help but smile at the vision she made.

"She's quite pretty..." The maester said. Jaime nodded and looked back at the man before him. "I wonder what will your father do with her now," he added.

Jaime was surprised, he didn't thought about that. But he was sure that his father will not plot something horrible against her, and if he discussed with him, he would perhaps let her go with the two Stark children. And as long as she was with him, he would protect her, she risked nothing.

.

"Did you travel everywhere in Westeros ?" Ava asked Jaime who shook his head. "I would love to see all the places in Westeros, even in Essos if I could. You know, everytime I meet someone who comes from somewhere I never saw I ask them about that place, but I never asked you! Tell me, Ser!"

"We will reach the gates of King's Landing in only a few hours, are you sure you don't want to wait and see by yourself ?"

"No. I'm not talking about King's Landing, I'm talking about Casterly Rock! How is it ?"

He was surprised by her question but described the place to her, always smiling, because of the beautiful memories that it brought to him. "It is wide, a vast place. Very sunny and warm, the grass is as green as emerauld... The whole place smells the sea. And the sea is... wonderful... A dark and beautiful blue, not green. There is cliffs as well, immense cliffs near the water and the castle was built on them," he chuckled "I used to climb on top of them and jump to the water when I was young... But one day, Cersei told father, he punished me and forbade me to do that again. Oh, I forgot to tell you about the castle! The castle is huge, as large as the Red Keep, but more beautiful, more colourful. But I don't remember it very well. Last time I saw Casterly Rock I was fifteen." He looked so excited to tell her about this place that Ava was too.

"I would love to see that place! It sounds incredibly beautiful, the way you describe it, is... It seems that you really love that place. Will you take me there one day ?" she asked with a little smile, knowing that it will never happen, but still hoping.

"Yes," he answered smiling as well "one day."

When they arrived, and they saw all King's Landing and the Red Keep, Ava's eyes widened and a large smile showing her teeth was painted on her face too. "This is beautiful..." she whispered. "I can't even imagine how Casterly Rock must look like..."

.

When they arrived, Jaime immediately jumped off of his horse and ran in the castle to join his sister to her chambers... He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be sure that he still loved his sister, he wanted to be sure that the arousal he felt toward Ava was just because he had not have a woman for months, _of course I love her, _he thought trying to convince himself. He thought about Ava and how he left her alone, and felt a bit guilty, but he needed to know. To understand his feelings. When he arrived in front of Cersei's chambers, he stopped for a few seconds to think of what he was about to say, and what he was going to do, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard little gasps and moans come from inside the room. He recognized the voice: it was Cersei's. But the only moment Cersei made such noises were when... _No, it isn't possible_, he thought, _she will never do that to me_. And he opened the door to see that Cersei was naked, on top of a man that he could not see. She was moving slowly on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Cersei ?" he asked in a whisper.

She heard, and she turned around to face the man who had entered her room and her eyes widened when she saw Jaime. "J-J-Jaime ?" she asked shocked.

He did not know what to do, what to say, so he turned his back to her and went outside, closing the door. He walked to his room, thinking about what he just saw. _My sister, my lover, my Cersei,_ he thought... _She was never mine. After all we went through together? Everything I done for her ? I joined the King's Guard for her, I killed for her and she was fucking another man ? All of this just was a... lie ? _He felt betrayed, hurt and angry, but not as much as he would have felt a year ago, a few months ago, not as much as he would have felt before her, Ava.

.

Yes, I wanted to get rid of her soon... :p Thanks to all of you again my lovely readers, you will love the next chapter, there is a little surpriseeeee :) See you soon, bye! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my beloved readers, I'm really sorry, I promised you to update sooner, but I still had a lot of friends to see and sales have started in Paris so I was very busy :D So, I wanted to thank Nemu-Chan for the nice review and welcome the new readers :) Oh and I wanted to ask you something: When I change one of the previous chapters, do you know it ? I mean do you receive a notification or something ? Because I don't want to bother you everytime I change a letter you know... Here is the new chapter loves, enjoy ;)

.

He spent the rest of the evening in his room, looking at the landscape through the window as it became increasingly darker while the night settled. He thought of everything he had done for that woman, every people he had murdered, every lie he told... Cersei was a manipulative bitch. _She always manipulated me but I was too blind to see the truth. I was too stupid to realize. We were together since our childhood, I thought that meant something... _The more he thought about his relation with his sister, the more he understood how mean she was. _She told me once that she only loved her children, but we were arguing I didn't took that revelation seriously... _Yes, the only reason why Cersei had been with Jaime was his strenght and his support. _But she no longer has power on me, _he thought. She just didn't want to bear Robert's children, so, she simply used her twin. He walked through the room to his bed and lay on it thoughtful. After a few more minutes of thinking, he knew what to do. He decided to take revenge and pay his debt to Cersei, _tomorrow, I will go and meet my Lord father and then, I will pay my debt to her. _

When he woke up, he directly went to Tywin's room, hoping that he was breaking his fast so he could eat something proper with his father. He knocked at the thick door and went into the room, Tywin was sitting in front of a desk, studying a book, until he met his son's gaze and stood up.

"My son," he greeted "it is good to see you, we heard that you arrived yesterday, but you didn't direcly come to us." He looked at Jaime more specifically and asked angrily "What happened to your hand ?"

"I lost it." His son answered simply. "This is a long story, I'll explain everything later. I came to you because I heard that you became Hand of the King again and I wanted to ask you a favor..." he began before sitting on the chair before his father's desk and eating a few fruit. It had been a long time that he had not felt that cosy. Yes, before he went to King's Landing, Roose Bolton had told him about Tywin's new position.

"What do you want, Jaime ?" his father asked suspiciously, his brows furrowed.

"I want to be released from my vows to the King's Guard, to be your rightful heir and make you proud." Jaime said, choosing his words carefully to impress his father. He knew that his sister will be horrified to know that, his twin and 'lover' -whatever that word meant to her-, was showing that he did not care for her anymore, nor her son, their son. If Jaime did not know his father that well, he could have sworn that he was smiling. Tywin nodded in agreement and spoke.

"Ah, you finally made a good decision, I'm very proud that you act like a real Lannister and not like a fool. I repeat what I already told you, but _never_ forget that it's the family name that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family." He said seriously as Jaime nodded his head.

"Father; do you know what happened to the woman who was with me when I arrived, Ava ? Do you know where she is ?"

"Ahh, the Kheiner girl. I decided to imprison her in a cell in the dungeon for know, until the small council decide her fate. She can be useful to us." Tywin said.

Jaime nodded again and walked out, to the dungeons. He had to go check on Ava before talking about the Stark girls to his father.

.

Ava was sitting on the floor and leaned against the cold and moist wall of the cell, her eyes shut and her mind full of questions. She was thinking about Lady Catelyn and Lord Robb, she thought about the release of the two Stark girls and the journey back to the camp. She thought about the greatness of King's Landing and she tried to imagine other places: Dorne, Highgarden, The Reach, Casterly Rock... She also remembered how Jaime left her the day before and she knew that he had joined Cersei. She sighed in frustration and massaged her aching temples. She was nearly relaxed when she heard heavy footsteps in the dungeon. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice speaking.

"Are we nervous, my Lady?" Jaime asked her with a smirk.

"Have I reasons to be ?"

"Perhaps." he said teasing before he unlocked the cell. "Don't look at me with those eyes, dear. I just came to check and talk, sorry if you expected me to free you or do other... things ?"

"Yes, I'm disappointed, I expected you to be less rude, but it seems that it's only a daydream..." she said in a mocking way.

"You wound me!" He replied in the same tone when she chuckled lightly. "How are you in here ? Are you treated well ?" he asked, kneeling in front of her on the cold ground.

"Mhh, I can't complain for now. They gave me food, clothes and they promised me that I will be able to take one bath a day." she said simply "But I'd like to know what's happening to the Stark girls and when we will be able to go. Oh! Ser, I almost forgot, if I must stay here for a long time, please bring me some books to read... It's rather dark down here I don't know how I will manage to read, but I will become crazy if I keep thinking."

"Crazy ?" he echoed with a chuckle "But don't worry I don't think that you will stay in here that long... But I have something to tell you as well... Ava, I'm sorry but I don't think that my father will allow you to go. I will try to convince him to free you, but now that he is the Hand, he can commend you to stay..." he said slowly.

She nodded, leaned her head against the wall, closed her eyes and massaged her temples again. "I envisaged that possibility. But you will do it in that case, won't you ? Will you bring the Stark girls back to their mother ?"

"Yes." he answered as she nodded again. She began to think of the horrors she might live if Tywin Lannister decided to marry, torture or even kill her, but she will wait to see what will happen without complaining, as always...

"Well, let's forget that. What about you ? Did you see your family ?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Yes, I paid them a visit." he answered again, dropping his gaze on the floor. "Only my sister and father for now."

She could see that he was worried about something. Everytime his eyes were fixed on the floor or somewhere else that hers and his jaw clenched, she was aware that something was wrong. Now, his face wasn't showing anything but anger. Perhaps was it a problem about his father, or maybe his sister ? She smirked at the idea. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was jealous of Cersei in a way, but she was not in love, though. She repeted it in her head every time, _I am not in love with Jaime Lanniter_, as to convince herself. Before her betrothal a few years ago, and before the massacre of her siblings, she did not admit it in front of everyone, but like all the other girls, she had hoped that her husband will be a brave, intelligent and handsome knight in a shining armor... And Jaime Lannister embodied that ideal figure too well. She focused on their talk again and tried to imagine the problem he had before asking him.

"What happened?" she asked softly before their gaze connected. He gave her a questioning look before she explained the meaning of her question. "I can see that you have a problem, and you showed it only when I talked about your family. So, I presume that you had a problem with them... Am I right, is there any problem ?"

He stood up before taking a deep breathe and speaking. "When we arrived, I ran to... Cersei's chambers." he confessed almost ashamed as she bit her lower lip. He had never been ashamed of his love toward his sister, he had even spoke of this with his little brother, but the sight of that beautiful and charming woman made this avowal harder and made Jaime feel unconfortable. He could not explain this, that was as if he had_ betrayed _Ava. _No_, he thought, _you are not together how can you have betrayed her ? Besides, Cersei and I have been together before I met Ava. _He paused for a few seconds before he started to talk again and explain his... situation "And when I entered in her room... Well it seems like I'm not that important for her." he said before he chuckled. "She was with another man. Another knight." he said calmly.

Ava could not believe it, she was so confused right now, she should be sorry for him and try to soothe him, but she was... contented by what he had just said. She struggled with herself to not let a smirk appear on her face, and she struggled to keep those feelings of happiness and jealousy away from her soul. She never felt something as bad as what she was feeling right now, she was disgusted by herself in a way but she could not help. It had been several seconds that none of them had spoken and she knew that she should have said something. She stood up, cleared her throat and spoke.

"I-I am sorry..." lying was difficult for her, but this was necessary to comfort him, and she kept trying to convince herself that this was the truth, that she was really sorry for him. She moved her right hand to cup his cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb. It still felt weird and unconfortable, to touch a man, since the day -or rather the night- when she almost was raped. But he smiled at her and put his hand on hers and removed it from his face before softly kissing her knuckles. She felt a shiver running through her spine and smiled too. "How do you feel ?" she asked after a moment, "I mean, what do you think about this?"

He looked at her and considered the question. "I don't really know. At first I felt angry and annoyed, but now, it seems like I don't feel anything and I don't find it difficult at all to not be with her anymore." He answered, "I know that I should feel betrayed, hurt and angry at the same time, but... I don't feel anything..."

She smiled, it was the widest smile she had for years but she could not help but feel happy. Firstly, Jaime was not upset that meant that he did not felt hurt, secondly, they were not together anymore, thirdly if Jaime didn't feel hurt or angry, that meant that he did not love her! _No! She told herself, no! I don't feel anything for him, he doesn't feel anything for me neither. And if we felt something for each other, what could have happen ? Jaime is in the King's Guard, he is not allowed to marry. No, I must comfort him now, nothing else, because nothing can happen and after all, he is the fierce Lion of the House Lannister, one of the best knights in the seven Kingdoms, even without his right hand..._

"That is good. That means that you will not suffer." she said simply as Jaime nodded, but she did not dare to tell him she thought that he certainly did not love her. "And what about your hand? Do you feel better?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you very much by the way, even maester Pycelle said that you and maester Qyburn made a wonderful work." he said as Ava smiled lightly, he moved forward her as she took a step back, trapped between Jaime and the cold wall. "He was so surprised that a wench can be such talented and bright..." he continued with a smirk, he knew that what he said will upset her, but he loved teasing her.

She furrowed her brows angrily before speaking "I told you to no-" but she was cut by Jaime's lips covering hers and his body pressed tightly to hers. It was a forceful kiss at first but then it became gentle, Jaime tried to make her follow the rhythm as he moved his lips on hers. She was totally shocked by what he had done, but in a good way, it was not the first time he had kissed her, but this kiss seemed to be 'honest'. She closed her eyes and stopped the little amount of struggle she had managed to make against him and shyly cupped both of his cheeks with her little hands. Her act gave him confidence and he deepened the kiss into something more passionate but Jaime felt her tensing against him and understood that he needed to slow if he did not want to scare her. She was lost in his actions, but she felt nice, she liked the way he was kissing her and felt herself smile. He felt it too, and moved his lips along her jaw to her neck. He kissed her neck softly before beginning to suck on it as she gasped in shock. He returned to her lips and slowly tried to slip his tongue in her mouth. But that action scared her, she felt her cheeks flush before she flinched and returned her hands to his chest before pushing him back. There they stood, totally breathless and staring at each other with shock and want.

What had they done ?

.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the late update again (10 days! First time I make you wait that long... Sorry.. :S). Thanks again for reading and please review, I need to know what you think about the story or it will not be as good as you expect it to be... Until next time my loves, byeee! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi my beloved readers :) Sorry for the wait, family issue. Hope you will like the chapter ;) Thanks to Nemu-Chan for the review I love reading your reviews, really :) and to Katie and the Guests :)  
Welcome to the new readers ;)

.:.

"I-I'm sorry." Jaime stuttered taking a few steps back. He couldn't believe that he just done that. Not that he wasn't glad about the kiss he just shared with a woman that he admired in many grounds, but he should have known that she would push him away, after all, the other times he had kiss her were only to tease and annoy her, _she must be thinking that I'm teasing her again. _But he wasn't teasing her, and his was not feeling the same than before about her, he liked her now. As he continued to think about what he had just done, he realised that he should not have back away. The proud Jaime Lannister did not apologise stammering for kissing a damsel, even if he cared about her and her feelings (yes, now, he stopped refusing to mentally acknowledge his feelings for her). He decided then, to be as confident and powerful as he was known to be.

He walked toward her and trapped her again as she cowered herself against the wall, giving her no chance to escape. He bent down to place his forehead against hers and whispered with a smirk "Actually, I'm not. I liked kissing you and I know that you did too."

She stiffened at his words and at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. Her eyes met his as she blushed again. She always blushed so fast, even if her skin was a golden honey colour, it was very embarrassing. Ava thought that she will be brave enough to hold his intense gaze, but she wasn't. She quickly looked down at her feet as he continued his speech. "I was thinking about kissing you for a long time. I mean, _really_ kissing you, but I waited for the good moment." He lifted her chin with to fingers and forced her to look at him. "Such a little blushing beauty... It's hard to believe that you never have been kissed before, but your shyness is an explanation to that. Don't be shy and tell me, you liked this kiss, isn't it ?"

Looking at him with timidity, fear, hope and shame at the same time, she barely succeeded to admit that she liked it by a shy and small nod of her head.

He smiled at that 'confession'. Of course, he didn't doubt that she liked it, _who wouldn't enjoy to be kissed by such a man, _had once a bartender told him when he asked her why she wanted him to kiss her so much, and since then, his confidence towards women grew unconditionally. He knew how to charm them, and he used it when necessary, as a new weapon, but he wanted Ava to tell him. He wanted her to like him, to care for him as much as he did for her, he even wanted her to love him... But the main reason of those requests, was that he wanted to feel this power again. He had lost his swordhand, his position as a member of the King's guard for his lover, he had lost her as well. And know, he couldn't simply accept to have his feelings rejected by this 19 year old girl, he couldn't loose his reputation of the handsomest and most desired man in the Seven Kingdoms.

His arms wrapped themselves around the Healer's waist before he kissed her again, this time, it had been a simple and chaste kiss and he noticed that Ava did not seem to pull away. It quickly ended and Jaime walked away, to the door, before getting out of the cell.

"I will come to see you soon." he added before leaving with a wink.

When he left the dark and shabby cell, all she could think about was that kiss and the sensations they aroused in her mind and body. Leaning back to the wall, she let herself fall and she sat there, her fingertips on her lips and neck. _He kissed me_, she thought, _Ser Jaime Lannister kissed me! But not like the other time, now that was different... Better... That means that he is attracted to me, he likes me. _She was full of hope, hapiness, but also confusion, scare and she feared... love ? No, it was too soon._ That probably meant nothing to him..._ After all, he had not told her that _he _liked kissing her.

.:.

He walked to his room with this old and beloved feeling of strenght and power. He held his head high during the path, but secretly wanted to scream his joy to the castle. Once he got in the room, he caught three maids and asked them to run him a bath before relaxing and cleaning himself in it. _Power_, he thought, _I'm back_. And he fell asleep in the warm and soothing water, a small smile on his lips and a smug look on his face.

When Jaime woke up one hour later, he directly went out of the tub, and dried himself with a warm and soft towel before choosing his clothes from his large and full wardrobe. He practically was amazed by the sight of the beautiful, expensive and clean clothes before him, he decided to wear his Lannister red cloak, to make an impressive appearance, above a magnificent beige garment. He proudly walked out of his room and went to meet his father again to get some answers about Ava's future and his own. He stood in front of his father's room ready to knock before the door burst open revealing an impredictible sight: Cersei, crying. No, he wasn't simple minded enough to think that she had cried from hurt or pain, Cersei never cried (once she did, but it was because of the loss of her son and since then, her face became expressionless), he knew that the few insignificant tears on her cheeks were probably shed out of anger, or with the intent to manipulate his Lord father to get what she wanted. _As always_, he thought,_ the only things she is good at are devilish, and selfish_.

"Jaime," she muttered before closing the door behind her and wiping the tears away "I missed you." When Jaime heard that, he let out a dark and sarcastic chuckle, which made her frown. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, but he stepped back. Noting that his brother was avoiding her touch and looked irritated by her presence, the Queen backed away as well with a sigh of frustration. "Father told me that you aren't a member of the King's Guard now. You abandoned me. You abandoned my son. Your son."

Until now, the way that the knight was staring at his sister was everything but loving, but when she dared telling him that, his glare became so intense that she almost flinched.

"You should have thought about this before you _fucked_ another."

She chuckled lightly and said "I pity you Jaime. You have always been a sentimental fool. Never able to think with your brain, but with your heart. Pity. Let me tell you something, love is a poison. A sweet one, yes, but it will kill you all the same." She began to walk away before adding "Oh, and that girl that you brought here, father has nice plans for her."

.:.

It must have been half an hour that Jaime left Ava in the gloomy cell, she still was thinking about the sweet kiss that he gave her, smiling happily, but she, nonetheless, was scared that he did not felt the same. She thought about the strange feeling in her belly, it felt like... butterflies. She had not felt so happy in years and all of this was thanks to Jaime.

She was interupted in her thoughts when the dungeon's guard approached her cell, pulled the keys out, opened the door and asked her to step out of the cell. When she did, he walked beside her in silence and led her in front of a bathroom door in the castle. He waited for two maids to come and lead her into the room, anouncing her that she was to meet Lord Tywin in two hours. The tub was already full of hot water when she stepped inside, she liked the way the water soothed her. The maids began to wash her body and hair and she felt herself closing her eyes with serenity. When they were over she thanked them nicely and they brought her underwears and a magnificient crimson gown with three quarters sleeves and nice golden shapes on the corset –a gift from Lord Tywin-_ the Lannister's colours_, she thought bitterly, _does he really need to show that everything belongs to him? _Unfortunatly, when the two girls dressed her, she noticed that the gown also showed a generous amount of cleavage, which she was not comfortable with at all. But she did not think that it was possible, or even _conceivable_ to refuse _him_ something... But when the maids finished to dry her hair and wanted to braid them over her head she refused.

"I'm uncomfortable with all the skin that this dress is showing, I think I will let my hair loose to cover myself as much as I can." Her hair was long enough (falling near her backside) for it. The two women nodded and parted her hair in the middle at first before starting to make two braids on top of her head to clear her forehead from the little hair, but letting the ends hang loose over her cleavage. Ava looked at herself in a mirror and let a sigh of surprise. She looked like her mother so much. Her honey skin and her red lips were shining thanks to the dress's colour and having her hair back only pointed her big brown eyes out. She was stunning, she never felt more beautiful than now. But all she could think of was: _How will Jaime react when he sees me ?_

"You are beautiful my Lady, let's go to Lord Tywin's room now, this must be important." The smallest maid said.

.:.

The maids led her in front of the door and she heard two voices, she knocked hesitantly before hearing someone allow her to enter the room. She nodded at the women after thanking them for everything and entered in the room.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the two men in front of her, there was a slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties who -as they told her- was Lord Tywin Lannister sitting in front of his desk, and beside him Jaime, who was standing and looked agape when she came in.

"Hello, my Lord," she greeted the old man.

"Hello, my Lady," he answered, still sitting.

"Hello, Ser," she said with a small and shy smile.

"H-hello, my Lady" Jaime stuttered, which made her chuckle lightly. He approached her, took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly. "You look stunning, beautiful!" She smiled widely, letting appear her deep dimple, and blushed. He could have sworn that he never saw someone more beautiful than her in his whole life. Their eyes locked themselves for a minute, and it was as if nothing else mattered in the world, it was him, Jaime, and her, Ava. Until Tywin cleared his throat.

Jaime dropped her hand and stood right, his eyes still on the beautiful lady in front of her. She was looking at her feet in shyness, but he could see that she occasionally stole a few glances from him.

"Ava Kheiner, the remaining Kheiner," Tywin began "As I freed you from Harrenhal, I expect something in exchange from you. I would like you to marry my nephew, Lancel Lannister."

"W-what ?" Ava asked surprised by his impatience and frankness.

"_I _want _you_ to marry my nephew."

"But, but _I_ don't want to! It is not what _I_ want, and this is not what _I_ am doing." She said, trying to look calm and hide her fear.

Tywin chuckled, -yes, Lord Tywin Lannister actually chuckled!- "You don't have the choice," he simply said "you owe me, do you remember ?"

Jaime watched her, she looked scared even if she tried to and began to hyperventilate. She took a few steps back discretly while Tywin continued to write on his parchment and before they knew it, she opened the door abruptly and ran outside.

"Bring her back Jaime," Tywin ordered with a sigh.

Jaime hesitated, but ran outside the room after a few seconds to catch her.

.:.

Dum Dum Duuuum... What will happen? Will she escape ? Will Jaime help her escape or bring her back to... Lancel ? Review, I'd like to read your theories, because, well sometimes, they give me ideas... ;) I want to know if my work is appreciated or not.  
By the way, sorry for the quality of the language, but remember, I only learn english at school (and even if I took 'english+' meaning 5 hours per week instead of 3, well it isn't enough ^^) and I learn english thanks to the shows, books and_ of course _FANFICS !  
Love you guys, next chapter's soon this time (even if I tell you that all the time ^^), but no, I can't leave you on a Cliffhanger... Bye byeee ;)  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (c'mon guys!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there! :)

Thanks for reviewing _Nemu-Chan_ and _smilin steph_ (see? Even two words reviews are welcomed and loved). Here is the new chapter, enjoy! :)

.:.

Fresh tears were blurring her vision as she ran as fast as her legs allowed it, her skirt lifted to her thighs to allow greater movements. She was happy that she hadn't met any guards during her attempt to escape, she knew that none were in front of Lord Tywin's door, but she wasn't sure about the alleyways. Once she reached the front door of the castle and went out, she sighed in relief and paused before hearing Jaime calling her, asking her to stop. But she ran to her left and succeeded to hide in the thick woods.

"Ava! Where are you?" he asked "Ava! Please, don't hide."

She didn't answer him of course, and pressed her back close to a large tree, she also held her skirt close so it didn't blow out in the wind suddenly, indicating her position. She tried to breath quietly and slowly so Jaime would not be able to hear her. Ava did not move as an inch, too scared that he might hear or see her. What will happen to her next ? How will she be able to escape ? Several minutes had passed since she came to hide in the woods, and Jaime had not said anything. She wondered if he had left, if he even knew where she was hiding. But she still waited behind the tree a few more minutes, just to be sure. Then, she took faltering, hesitant steps away from her refuge looking around her uncertain.

"I knew that you were here." Jaime's familiar voice drawled "Ava dear, please, don't make it more complicated than it already is."

She looked around another time, a growing look of shock and fright on her face. She did not see Jaime though, he was out of her sight, with an advantage over her.

"You aren't the only one who knows how and where to hide." He sad with a light chuckle. He left his hiding place, revealing himself to her a smug smirk on his face.

She began to run again; with all her speed. Adrenaline rushing through her veins as she ran. She spared a look behind her and had only enough time to gasp as the golden knight dived and tackled her to the ground. She squirmed, turned onto her back and struck him several times in the chest. He was pinning her to the ground his knees on either sides of her waist holding her arms down. Soon enough, she stopped struggling aginst him, unable to move.

"You're fast... for a woman." He said with his usual smirk. He moved her long hair away from her cleavage and his grin widened. "Nice," he winked at her as she rolled her eyes "I never saw that much of you-"

"Stop it now! Stop teasing me this is important!" she shouted. "Let me go."

"I can't," he said "And if you go, who will bring the Stark girls back to their mother ?"

She froze when she heard that. She had not thought about them, _how selfish of me_. She had forget them in that moment. When Tywin told her about what he wanted her to do, she just thought about her freedom and she flew away.

"Let me go... please. I just want to go. You can lead Sansa and Arya to Lady Catelyn yourself, or order someone to do that. I-I can't marry him. I don't understand, I didn't do anything against your father why is he like this ? I mean I don't want to marry your cousin and I won't."

Jaime looked down at the beautiful woman beneath her with sadness in his eyes. "I know, but... My father is, well, stubborn. But I will help you. Don't worry, Ava. I will talk to my father to make him change his decision. Don't worry Ava you won't marry Lancel. I promise it to you." He said with a small smile.

"I-I trust you." It was hard to say those words for her. But she trusted Jaime, and now that she was _here_, more than anyone.

They intensely looked at each other for a few seconds and Jaime bent down kissing her cheek, before putting his lips in hers. He smiled when he ended the kiss, and saw her blushing.

"You are beautiful." He whispered before getting her up and leading her in the castle.

.:.

She was in her cell for over two hours now, and she was becoming very anxious. And what if she was to marry Lancel Lannister anyway ? What if Jaime could not bring his father to let her go ? Yes, he had promised to help her, but Tywin Lannister was a stubborn man... And now that he was Hand of the King again -his grandson being king- he was more than powerful.

Ava was not meant to be here. In this cell. In King's Landing. She should have been in the battlefield, following the 'King in the North' Robb Stark and his mother, healing dying soldiers and innocent civilians. She should have been with Lyna her maid and only friend. Yes, Ava was not very sociable. At the death of her family and people, she formed thick walls protecting her heart. She usually didn't easily get people in and had difficulties to trust people. The healer barely laughed or smiled anymore and became... paranoid. Lyna was her only friend because she understood her, she was a bastard -but unlike the other ones her father raised her- and her father died two years ago leaving her alone. But then, she became engaged, she found someone at the age of 26 and released herself from loneliness, leaving Ava alone in this state...

She was not meant to be married either. When her parents died and she went to Winterfell, to learn surgery thanks to Maester Luwin her only solace was the fact that she would never be betrothed to a stranger. She thought that unlike the other highborn ladies, she had the possibility to marry for love. Even if she highly doubted that a man would ever love her, because she had so many imperfections... She was _very_ shy, axious, paranoid, restless, marginal, submissive, sensitive, lonesome, and more than anything: complexed. Complexed by all of her imperfections, characterological _and_ physical. Physically, she hated her single dimple, her breasts -which were very impressive (that was the reason why she hated revealing gowns) and attracted worrisome men-, she hated the colour of her skin -which was a bit golden unlike other northerner milky white-, her belly -which was totally normal- and the Gods know why she_ loathed _her knees. _No man could love me, _but she still had hopes, like every other girl... Who was not dreaming about a brave, intelligent and handsome knight ?

But no, Ava was not meant to be here.

Then, she was heard heavy footsteps interrupting her deep thoughts about the meaning of her life and the dungeon's guard stood in front of her cell, unlocking the door. "Follow me, my Lady" he ordered the young woman after having cleared his throat.

"Where ?" she asked doubtfully.

"In the throne room. To the King," was his answer, and it was far from the one she would have liked to hear...

.:.

Everybody was here.

When she walked in she was so scared. There were so many people that she did not know and she did not know about her fate so it even made her more anxious. She felt that her legs were shaking but she managed to walk in front of the imposing Iron Throne and bowed in front of _this_ King. _This, __because they are many ones... And none of them deserve to be on that chair, because none are real Kings. _Even if she was a Northerner and she had lived in Winterfell for almost 5 years, she didn't think that Robb was _the_ real King, the only one who should have been King because he was smart enough to rule a Kingdom was Jon Arryn, and he was dead the Gods know why and how...

"Your Grace," she curtesied to Joffrey. It was not the first time that she saw him but he had changed, and now he was really handsome for a 15 year old boy, _like his father_, she thought bitterly.

"Your Grace," she greeted the Queen "My Lords and Ladies."

Her eyes roamed the platform and rested on the familiar figure of Sansa Stark who smiled happily at the sight of the Healer who smiled back. When she was in Winterfell and she had finished her lessons with the maester, she would always watch the Stark kids play together and she admired the auburn haired girl for her perseverance in order to become a perfect soft-spoken and well-behaved Lady.

"My Lady" Joffrey answered with an odd grin bringing her back to earth. He watched her from hair to toe with this same sort of smirk and that made her very uneasy. Even if everybody in the room was looking at her, the intensity of Joffrey's gaze was the only one that made her uncomfortable.

She decided to look somewhere else, so she looked at the Queen Regent, she was beautiful. In her whole life she never saw someone as stunning as her, she remembered the first time she saw her in Winterfell, when she stepped out of the carriage. That caused Ava to bit her cheek in envy. Her long and wavy golden hair was falling on her grand crimson gown, she was a very tall woman, tall and thin. Her piercing green eyes were glaring at her with such force that the Healer averted her gaze, looking down at her feet. _No, I must look strong. Look at them, Ava! Show them you are not weak!_

She looked at the Imp next to Sansa. _Wh-what happened to his face ? _He was so ugly, his mismatched eyes were looking at her in curiousity and his nose had... disappeared... There was a huge hole in the middle of his face, where his nose should have been. But she quickly looked somewhere else, she didn't want to seem rude staring at him.

A woman was there next to Joffrey. Not exactly a woman, rather a girl. She was very beautiful, with softly curling brown hair, brown eyes and a slender yet shapely figure. But she seemed to be rather... supercilious... _She must be his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell,_ she thought. Ava had heard that Sansa Stark was not engaged to the cruel King anymore, and she was very happy for her.

Jaime was here too, next to Tywin, and he looked... nervous ? _Oh gods, no! If Jaime looks nervous something is wrong. Something must be wrong... _She thought anxiously.

"As we found that you were rather reluctant to marry my nephew, my son Jaime and I planned something else for you." Lord Tywin's voice broke the silence. The healer smiled happily to Jaime, but he did not return the gesture immediatly, but after a few seconds -still looking stressed- he managed to give her a small smile. "You are to marry my son, Jaime."

Her smile faded instantly.

Tywin continued to talk about the wedding and something about Jaime who is released from his vows. She distinguished some words as: 'married', 'released', 'vows', 'free', 'together', 'heir'... But she did not listen, she could not hear what he was saying to the court. _No, I thought that I will be free, I thought that I will be able to go. I can't do this. Even if I lo-like Jaime, this can't happen._ She looked around her to see if she could escape, but unfortunaltely there were too many people, and too many guards to run away.

"No, you can not escape, this time, I took precautions." The Lord said refering to the guards.

Her throat was dry, but she succeeded to talk "My Lord, please... Let me go with Sansa and Arya, let me lead them to their mother. I-I can't marry Ser Jaime, because I vowed to help Lady Catelyn..."

She heard King Joffrey chuckle and she saw Sansa look down, sadness dominating her face.

"So you aren't aware of the latest news, my Lady ?" It was a rhetorical question "Arya escaped Kings Landing when I chopped the traitor's head off. She is probably dead by now. How could you bring Sansa to her bitch of a mother ? She is dead. Yes, all the Stark traitors: Eddard, Catelyn, Bran, Rickon and Robb are dead." He laughed loudly, quickly followed by all the court. Sansa was looking down her feet, silent, and Ava was looking at Joffrey with her mouth agape. "And, that is not finished, the best part of it is that Sansa _can't_ follow you. She is a married woman now, she has duties. Yes, she is married to my uncle, Tyrion." He finished his speech laughing.

Ava was not aware of those horrible things Joffrey told her. Well, she had heard about Theon Greyjoy's treason and the murder of the two younger Stark boys but the other things... She did not know... And she was very sad. _It is not possible!_ How can this _boy_ make fun of these things ? Sure, they were enemies, but mocking them in front of everyone like that ? In front of Sansa ? It was very cruel. And the fact that Sansa was married to Tyrion that was the saddest part...

"My Lady, now, you will marry my uncle Jaime, because _I command it!_"

She looked at everyone again. Tyrion looked curious, Sansa was sad, Margaery showed no emotion, Cersei was angry, Tywin was disdainful, Jaime was... well, confused and Joffrey was amused.

There were too many feelings, she began to hyperventilate but her corset was too tight, the world went black and she fainted.

.:.

I won't swear that I'll try to send the next chapter soon, because I would be lying. I have _no idea_ of what I will do from now. You guys don't really help me with the lack of reviews... If you want something to happen, review because it will help me. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to reviewwwwww :)

Until next time, bye :)


End file.
